Benden Pycelle
' Benden Pycelle' is the son of two unknown men of eastern Lucerne but he has told people he was born in the Kingdom of Gilneas. His parents and their names are not known, and during his reign under Bill Lovie he told his king that they were dead, and that he was happy about that because their names would have embaressed the life he had worked hard to create. Benden Pycelle has no siblings, and has never married having spent his entire life in service to the crown of Lucerne. Benden Pycelle was born the son of two poor farmers in a village just west of Lannistane, and during his early life he constantly visitied Lannistane where he dreamed of becoming much greater then he was then. In order for this to happen he murdered his parents, and two siblings in their sleep and then travelled west to Lucerne where he took the name Benden Pycelle and portrayed himself as a Vandal from Gilneas. As a devoted man of Dragonoph he came to work in the Dragon Temple of Lannistane, but this was nothing more then a ruse for him to gain a connection with the members of the nobility of Lannistane. He would succede and made a connection with members of House Reyne who he would use to rise even higher when they would send him to Lucerne as their representitive at the council. Here he would become invaluable during the last years of the reign of James Lovie, and the old king would come to enjoy his company as he told him stories of greater grandeur and happiness. When James Lovie died it was his son Bill Lovie who would become the next person to become enamored by the charismatic man Benden Pycelle and he placed him in the position of Master of Laws and in this way he became very important during the reign of Bill Lovie as well. History Early History Benden Pycelle was born the son of two poor farmers in a village just west of Lannistane, and during his early life he constantly visitied Lannistane where he dreamed of becoming much greater then he was then. In order for this to happen he murdered his parents, and two siblings in their sleep and then travelled west to Lucerne where he took the name Benden Pycelle and portrayed himself as a Vandal from Gilneas. As a devoted man of Dragonoph he came to work in the Dragon Temple of Lannistane, but this was nothing more then a ruse for him to gain a connection with the members of the nobility of Lannistane. He would succede and made a connection with members of House Reyne who he would use to rise even higher when they would send him to Lucerne as their representitive at the council. Here he would become invaluable during the last years of the reign of James Lovie, and the old king would come to enjoy his company as he told him stories of greater grandeur and happiness. When James Lovie died it was his son Bill Lovie who would become the next person to become enamored by the charismatic man Benden Pycelle and he placed him in the position of Master of Laws and in this way he became very important during the reign of Bill Lovie as well. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:Ostrogoth